


No Better Way To Get Warm

by LauraRoslin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, everyone does it, nothing better to do, turbolift sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently every writer has an elevator/turbolift sex story. Here's mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Better Way To Get Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything except technically the aliens that attack. Minor in comparison to the beauty that is Janeway and Chakotay. Anywho. Enjoy. It's probably a story like dozens others out there, but I hope I at least put my own spin on it.

She knew it was a bad idea. All of it had been a bad idea. But did he listen to her? Of course not. She had gloated for the first hour hour until the environmental controls went haywire. Then he complained for the next hour until a jolt knocked the 'lift diagonal and made it even harder to stay upright. They spent the third hour trying to force their way out. By the fourth hour, both were shivering and panting heavily, the temperature dropping slowly from boiling hot and inching toward freezing. 

Needless to say, neither Captain Kathryn Janeway or Chakotay were happy. 

"I told you we shouldn't take the turbolift," she muttered, her arms wrapped tightly around herself as another shiver passed through her small body. "Not a good idea with the power fluctuations. But no, you said taking the Jeffries tubes wouldn't require too many detours for damage." Chakotay merely raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around her, tugging her against his chest without a word. "If it wasn't so damn cold..." She tapped her combadge for the tenth time, still receiving only static. 

"The crew will find us eventually, Kathryn. Fighting about my decision isn't going to help." He looked down at the fiery captain in his arms and held her a little closer as a shiver ran through his own body. 

"I'd like to be found before my ship is in more pieces or frozen--whichever happens first." She curled in closer to his body warmth, her head resting against the scratchy Starfleet uniform. 

They were silent for several minutes, listening to the distant, muffled sounds of phaser fire and feeling the occasionally jolt of the turbolift. By this point, the 'lift was wedged firmly in the tunnel and wasn't going anywhere on its own. It certainly didn't make curling in the corner comfortable. Chakotay gently shifted them and Janeway winced as his elbow connected with her side. 

"Careful! I'll be more bruised from you than this battle." He kissed her head soothingly and wrapped his arms around her once more. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get us as warm and as comfortable as possible." He couldn't tell if it was the dim lighting or not, but her lips looked a little blue. "There is a way we could get warmer." He met her eyes and a knowing look passed between them. She shook her head just barely. 

"God, no! Here? Are you insane? What would happen if poor Harry found us? Or Tom? God, what if those aliens board the ship and find us?!" It was a terrible idea. His worst idea yet. So why was she kissing him back when she felt his lips on hers?

He slid his hand up to tangle in her hair, humming when he felt her give in and return the kiss. When they parted, a small smirk rested on his lips. He easily shifted her so she was straddling his hips and resumed their kiss, one handing rest on her hip and the other on her inner thigh. 

"We'll want to keep our clothes on as much as possible," he murmured as he slid his hand up her thigh and across the vee of her legs. She shivered and pushed closer, her lower lip sucked between her teeth. 

She barely managed a nod as he undid the fasteners on the pants, working with her to pull them down to her knees. Her panties followed and she gasped as the cold air came in contact with her bare skin. By the time she settled back against her lover, he had pushed his pants down as well and warm skin met warm skin. The contrast to the cold air was startling, but it was quickly forgotten as she felt him nudge against her opening. He adjusted her legs so they were wrapped around him and her arms steadied her body against the angled wall of the turbo lift. He arched his back a bit and gripped her hips, tugging her against him while he kissed her forcefully. She cried out as she was entered, only part of the noise captured by Chakotay's mouth. He paused a moment and then started moving again, rocking his hips into her while he rubbed her hips and legs, simultaneously pleasuring and warming her. 

It certainly wasn't the most comfortable position they'd ever had sex in. If he leaned back too far, he squished her legs and upset their balance. But somehow he kept rocking into Kathryn, feeling her shiver and shudder around him. He tried to angle his hips to give her the most stimulation possible and he felt her rubbing against him almost desperately. 

"C-Chakotay," she panted, one hand sliding down the wall to rest on his shoulder. "Oh, God. More, please." Her head hung between them and then flew back as he managed a few suddenly forceful thrusts. 

He managed a grin and repeated the action after a few moments, surprised when he felt her body grip him tightly as she came.  The surprise tugged him over the edge and he came hard, his hips jerking and his head hitting the wall of the lift. They panted heavily as he eased them down, gently pushing her off so he could get his arms around her quickly. They kissed softly, lazily, as he blindly adjusted their pants, relieved to see an almost healthy go in Kathryn's cheeks. He knew it wouldn't last long--especially if the temperature continued dropping--but it was at least something. 

"We'll just repeat that in fifteen minutes if we need to," he teased softly, nuzzling her messed up hair and grateful that they could excuse their appearance on their predicament. 

They lapsed into silence, Chakotay nudging Kathryn ever few minutes to make sure she remained awake. She certainly hasn't slept recently and the orgasm had only served to exhaust her further. He made a mental note to make sure she slept once they got out of this--Doctor's and First Officer's orders. He didn't know how much longer they sat there, but he had really started to worry about just how cold it was getting when he heard Kathryn's combadge sizzle. He looked down and saw she had drifted off again. He nudged her and she woke just as a fuzzy voice sounded. 

"Tuvok to the Captain. Captain, can you hear me?" 

Kathryn shook her head and groaned quietly, gathering her wits before she replied. 

"Yes, Tuvok. I'm here. Communications is up, I see."

"Yes, Captain. The Oropan fled and took all their ships with them. We haven't been able to locate Commander Chakotay and internal sensors are still down. I don't have full damage reports yet either." He sounded as distressed about this fact as a Vulcan could sound. 

"He's here with me. We're trapped in a turbolift. It's wedged in the tunnel and we can't pry it open. You'll probably have to get phasers and cut straight trough the bulkhead on..." She looked to Chakotay, wondering what deck they had stopped on. 

"Deck 8, section 16," he supplied for her. She smiled and repeated it to Tuvok. 

"I'll send a team there immediately. Are either of you injured."

"No, but it's damn cold in here!" She finally realized exactly how cold it was and was amazed her teeth weren't chattering badly enough for Tuvok to notice. Or at least he hadn't said anything. 

"Lieutenant Torres is working to get environmental controls back online. The temperature fluctuates across the ships--yours seems to be one of the only extremely cold areas."

"Keep me updated, Tuvok."

"Of course, Captain."

With that, the link went silent and Kathryn sighed heavily, pushing impossibly closer to her lover. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, but Chakotay knew what she was thinking. 

"It won't take them long to reach us and it certainly won't take long for them to cut through the bulkheads," he reassured her, clasping their trembling hands together. "I would be more worried about what the Doctor says when we show up half frozen." He laughed slightly and hugged her tightly. "We'll be fine."

"Captain, we only suffered minor damage. Environmental controls are still offline, but the power fluctuations have been solved. All decks are reporting minor damage, no deaths reported. Sixteen casualties." 

"Thank you, Tuvok."

She sighed and curled her hands tighter in Chakotay's, glancing up at him. She didn't get a chance to say anything before there was a loud pounding on the bulkhead across from them. Kathryn jumped at the sudden noise and swore softly. He nudged her and she crawled up the slope to bang against the wall, relieved when she heard Tom's voice on the other side. 

"Captain! Stay away from this side. We'll cut through and get you out!"

"Will do!" She called back before settling into Chakotay's semi-warm embrace once more. 

They watched as nothing happened for several minutes and then there were sudden sparks. Kathryn cringed, thinking about how this was another repair they'd have to do, but she knew it was the only way out. Twenty minutes later, the wall was pulled aside to reveal a messy blonde head. Tom smiled widely at them and offered his hand inside. Chakotay helped push Kathryn up and out and he quickly followed. They barely had time to get to their feet when they were bundled in blankets which they eagerly clung to. 

"Transporters are still down," Tom explained as he led them down the dim hallway, "so we'll have to get there the as quickly as possible." He tapped his combadge and glanced between his commanding officers. "Paris to Tuvok."

"Tuvok here."

"I have the Captain and Commander. We're headed to Sick Bay." Kathryn wrinkled her nose but Chakotay shot her a warning look. 

"Stay where you are. Seven just got transporters online. Prepare for transport."

Tom let out a breath and there was a moment of floating before they appeared in Sick Bay. The room was filled with people, but none of the injuries looked too fatal. Tom took the Doctor's place with an Ensign and the hologram hurried to their side, immediately scanning Kathryn and then her first officer. 

"Cmon, over here!" He ordered, gesturing them toward two biobeds in the corner. "Computer, force field around biobeds three and four and lower temperature to match turbolift four," he ordered. Kathryn sighed as the air shimmered blue and glanced at Chakotay. For once, he didn't look very pleased either. "We'll have to slowly raise your body temperatures so we don't send your bodies into shock. Just lay there and rest while I attend to the others." He hurried off after that and Kathryn reluctantly climbed up onto the bed. 

Her pants and panties were twisted and this sure as hell wasn't the place to adjust any of that. She shifted slightly on the uncomfortable bed and couldn't help but shiver again. It was cold again and she vaguely thought they would have been warmer in the 'lift. Before she knew it, Chakotay was on the bed behind her, warm arms wrapped around her chest. 

"People will talk," she mumbled, her eyes sliding closed despite herself. She wanted to watch the other crew members, to make sure they were okay, but she just didn't have the energy. 

"I'm keeping us warm," he murmured in response, pressing a soft kiss to her ear. "Sleep, Kathryn. There's nothing to be done now. I promise I'll make sure B'Elanna saves some work for you to do in Engineering later." He laughed softly and a small smile tugged her her lips. 

"I love you," she sighed, the words drawn out as sleep tugged at her. 

"I love you too." 


End file.
